


Peach, Lime and Nitroglycerin

by quirós (tonightsobright)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Apocalypse, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I don't know what this is either, M/M, but like really poetic or smth, sex in a pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonightsobright/pseuds/quir%C3%B3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>charles remembers quieter days, erik pulls the trigger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach, Lime and Nitroglycerin

**Author's Note:**

> note that this isn't supposed to make sense: i came up with it daydreaming so some things won't click but i thought it was cute so i decided to post it anyway. enjoy x

And we were floating on a pool dragged around by tender waves, our lips sweet and tainted in oxygen and blood from someone else's veins. Remember? And I looked at you and whispered "We're never getting out of here. This is home. This is where we sink to the bottom of the ocean and settle on the silver sand, our hair a net to crown in seaweed and salt as our eyes dance with the sun. This is where we lay forgotten." And as I pressed my hand to yours I couldn't tell blood and water apart. Those lips of yours so soft, they tasted of peach and lime and nitroglycerin, for they are the true windows to the soul.  
You sealed them in a smile so frail I could have crushed it with a kiss and so I did: war started between our hips. You did so well, your body worked in delicate ways while mine was a single-shot pistol, still bloody and sweaty but you didn't seem to care. I kissed you, missed you, the world felt like a Van Gogh painting, the colours you awoke in me were fresh and violent: watercolour irises in an orchestra of violins. I pushed you to the edge of the pool and we waltzed some more. It's a strange way to act after killing a dozen men but we didn't care. I didn't care anymore. We were doomed to meet, my only; doomed to die over what made us alive like everyone else. We thought we were special, we thought we had it in us to change the way the sky takes us all away, and we were wrong. Oh, how wrong. How wrong to think we could have been more than just what we loved each other for. I wish you'd have given me time to tell you this before you pulled the trigger on me just a few seconds ago, right before the ground hit my spine, the spine you kissed in a pool under the moonlight, my eyes filled with tears like chlorine pearls filled our gullets and ran through our ducts and tunnels. Now you are the gun and I am the soft smile, you're looking down at me like you broke your favourite toy. You say:

"I'm sorry, Charles. I'm so sorry. It had to be done."

I say:

"Erik? I missed you."

And with that and a faint smile I look into your fatal blue eyes and I see two young men kissing in a pool. I bid them fairwell with one last exhalation, expecting to see my life flash before my eyes. Instead, I can only smell peach, lime and nitroglycerin.


End file.
